


i got nobody on my side (and surely that ain't right)

by trashonwheels



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, Viper has the big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashonwheels/pseuds/trashonwheels
Summary: Viper's having a rough morning. (Title and lines from "Roads" by Portishead)
Kudos: 9





	i got nobody on my side (and surely that ain't right)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my world!
> 
> This is my first writing out in the universe (go easy on me please). Inspired by the song "Roads" by Portishead, I also took the title and some lines from it. Also, there are two voicelines from the game as well

_Ooh, can’t anybody see…_

It was one of those days. One, where everything felt off, where the flashbacks were coming back stronger, where her hands would tremble more and she couldn’t make any of it stop. The uncontrollable. Although she was still asleep, she could already sense the darkness around her, pulling, heavy.

_Storm in the morning light…_

A sudden crash made her shot up in bed, lightheaded, being short of breath. Just a thunderbolt, but felt and sounded more like something, _someone_ was trying to break into her house and crush her. Fingers clenched hard onto the pistol she was now holding, knuckles white but still shaking as she looked around, making sure not a single soul could possibly be present.

_Frozen to myself…_

Did the world just stop? The silence after the loudness of the thunder was unbearable, suffocating. So many thoughts were speeding through her mind, yet she was unable to make herself move. The stillness of the world around her made her question whether she is dreaming or she is stuck in a parallel universe.

_I got nobody on my side and surely that ain’t right…_

Somehow she snapped out of her daze and has come to the realization that she was indeed alone and awake, still holding onto the pistol as if her life depended on it. _Breathe deep_ , she said to herself, trying to calm her still racing heart and dismiss the feeling of loneliness. She has work to do and wasting her time, dwelling on intrusive thoughts is no way going to help.

_How can it feel this wrong…_

She could barely climb out of bed, her head felt like it wasn’t even hers but she knew she had to gather herself together and go on. She slowly made her way towards the bathroom, each step unsure and slightly wobbly. If someone had seen her right now, they’d probably say she’s drunk. If only they’d known. But there’s no one to know. Catching a glimplse of her reflection in the mirror, she noticed how she was paler than usual. Her piercing emerald eyes hollow and distant.She frowned at herself, _I am still alive_.


End file.
